


Knowing you were waiting for me

by ScorchedAngel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAngel/pseuds/ScorchedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney can't make it today, he's a bit tied up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing you were waiting for me

Rodney tensed as the door to his quarters slid open. He stretched his neck as far as he could within the restraints to try and see who it was. He relaxed slightly when he saw it was Sheppard.

“You fucking bastard! I missed work today! What am I meant to say when people ask where I was?” McKay growled as soon as the door closed behind him. “How long have I been here? What time is it?”

“Relax Rodney, I told everyone you were very sick and very infectious.” Sheppard stood back from the bed and observed Rodney lying naked and bound on the bed in front of him. He was lying on his front with his arms tied behind his back at the wrists and elbows as well as his knees and ankles. He sighed. “I’ve been thinking about you like this all day.”

“All day? What if Carson had come in here looking for me?” Rodney demanded.

“I didn’t tell him you were sick, and I locked the door,” John assured him. It gave him a little thrill to think that Rodney had been worried about someone catching him. “So what have you been doing all day?” he asked casually.

“What the fuck do you think I’ve been doing?”

John knelt down beside the bed and rolled Rodney onto his side. He put his hand on the sheets beside Rodney’s hip to find them bone dry. He nodded towards the laptop at Rodney’s head on which he’d queued up a series of pornos, “Couldn’t get yourself off huh? No wonder you’re so angry.” He sat down on the edge of the bed and wrapped his hand around McKay’s limp cock. He smiled over at him as he felt it twitch and harden almost immediately in his hand. 

The colour rose in Rodney’s cheeks, “Stop smirking at me like that you dick, it’s not funny” he said more quietly.

Sheppard sat down on the bed, his BDUs touching the other man’s thighs. He placed one hand on Rodney’s side and absent-mindedly stroked his cock with the other. “I got hard in the briefing today thinking about you,” he locked eyes with Rodney and grinned as the look of defiance left his face. “I couldn’t stop thinking about what I would do to you when I came back here. I thought about this,” he gave Rodney’s cock a gentle squeeze. “About jacking you off while you lay there helpless to stop me. Wrapping my hand around your cock and pumping you dry.”

McKay’s breathing had become heavy. “Fuck you Sheppard,” he muttered.

“Do you want me to stop?” John asked, knowing the answer. He grinned to himself as Rodney tried to hide his disappointment when he stood up. He went to the head of the bed and crouched down in front of Rodney’s face. He took the communicator out of McKay’s ear and chuckled to himself. He knew he’d love this. 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about these lips,” meeting Rodney’s wide eyes, he placed a hand on his cheek and traced his bottom lip with his thumb. “I’ve wanted to fuck this mouth all day,” he sighed. 

Rodney’s lips parted with a small gasp and John pressed his thumb inside. Rodney found it with his tongue and licked the thumb so gently it sent shivers up John’s spine. “Fuck, McKay...” he breathed. He withdrew his hand and reached down to open the fly of his pants. He was rock hard. 

He freed his cock from his shorts and breathed a sigh. “This is what I’ve had to deal with all day. You did this to me and you call me a bastard?” He took his erection in his hand and knelt on the bed beside McKay. He held the tip millimetres from Rodney’s lips and didn’t move. Rodney parted his lips and gave him a questioning look. John shuddered at Rodney’s hot breath on his dick. He gave it a few lazy strokes before slipping the head past Rodney’s lips. He pushed in little by little until he hit the back of his throat and stopped again. “I couldn’t stop thinking about fucking your throat. About you gasping to breath as you took it all. So hot and wet...”

The muscles at the back of Rodney’s mouth contracted around Sheppard’s cock. His eyes watered from arousal, but he held there for as long as he thought Rodney could take it. When the look on Rodney’s face tuned to panic, he pulled out with a grunt. “You love it, don’t you? You slut.”

Rodney just moaned in reply.

He gave McKay’s lips one last caress with his fingers before crossing to the other side of the bed. He dropped to his knees and sit silently observed his handiwork. Rodney had clearly been struggling against the binding. His ankles and wrists were red and the black rope had loosened a little. He would have to wear his long sleeved shirt for a few days, Sheppard thought to himself. He noted the curve of Rodney’s back; the way it dipped in above his ass, just enough to make it look firm and inviting. He sat there for several minutes in the hope of getting a reaction from the other man. Rodney was stubborn though, so he blew a puff of air at the crack of his ass.

“Jesus John...” Rodney groaned. 

John grabbed Rodney’s ass roughly with both hands and separated the cheeks. He blew more air at Rodney’s hole and smirked to himself when he tensed his muscles. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the pink hole in front of him, allowing the tip of his tongue to tease the sensitive skin there. He pulled the cheeks apart more to allow himself better access and pushed his tongue just inside. Rodney bucked his hips slightly and almost whined when Sheppard broke the contact. 

“I kept thinking about your tight asshole and watching my cock disappear inside you,” Sheppard remarked. He lifted himself onto the side of the bed and leaned his elbow casually on Rodney’s side. He ran his free hand along the side of McKay’s leg, moving round the front and coming to rest on his cock. He smiled to himself again when he noticed the bead of precome leaking out of the tip. He immediately spread it, using his thumb to coat the head. Encircling it with his thumb and forefinger, he moved up and down the shaft a few times, wringing an “oh fuck” from Rodney.

“I almost came in your lab today,” he said, not stopping the movement. “Zelenka was telling me about some new weather mast they’d erected. I just kept thinking about you, tied up here, struggling... I imagined coming back here and fucking you as you lay face down on the bed, helpless to stop me. Burying my cock so far in your ass you’d feel it in your throat. Riding you so hard you would walk funny for days.” He twisted his hand at the head of Rodney’s cock. 

“Oh God John, just do it,” he moaned, practically sobbing.

John climbed onto the bed and straddled the bottom of Rodney’s legs. He wrapped his arm around his chest and wrenched him onto his knees, leaning Rodney’s hard nude body against his own clothed chest. Rodney grunted as he got back to work on his sensitive erection. 

John rested his chin on Rodney’s shoulder. “I love to hear you beg,” he hissed in Rodney’s ear. He planted one food on the bed beside Rodney’s knee to steady himself and began pumping quickly and firmly. He almost jumped when he felt the fingers of McKay’s bound hands groping for his balls. He considered allowing the contact, but he was too close to coming to risk it, so he batted Rodney away. “Ah ah,” he warned and growled into McKay’s neck. “I’m going to make you come Rodney. Then when you’re lying bound and spent, I’m going to come on your face and over your balls and over your ass.”

Rodney panted, leaning heavily against John. “Yeah... please.”

“Come for me McKay,” he said in a gravelly whisper. 

His cock twitched in John’s hand and his whole body convulsed as long white ropes of come coated his belly. He let out a long low moan and almost collapsed forward. John lowered him onto the bed, resting him on his shoulder, and got up to stand beside the bed. He put his hand to his own throbbing erection, coating it in a layer of McKay’s come. “You look so good, lying there unable to get up, covered in your own come...” His voice had become low and harsh. He jacked himself slowly, close to coming himself. “I could just leave you here all night, knowing you were waiting for me to come back and fuck you brainless.” 

Rodney looked up at him with a look of anticipation. “Open your mouth.” John ordered, and he complied immediately. It was enough to put him over the edge. He leaned closer to the bed and groaned as his milky come hit McKay’s face. Some of it went in his mouth and Rodney licked his lips hungrily. He was just about able to keep his feet planted as his knees trembled. He took a tenuous step to the side and rode out the rest of his orgasm, shooting the rest of his load on McKay’s soft cock. He smiled as he saw it twitch slightly at the sensation. 

He wiped his hand clean on McKay’s chest and tucked himself back inside his boxers. He went to the other side of the bed and lay down behind Rodney, spooning his naked body. After a few minutes he untied the bindings and kissed Rodney’s red wrists. Rodney sat up and stretched out his legs. Sheppard took the other man’s face in his hands and pulled him into a kiss. “Why don’t you go and have a shower. I’ll go get you something to eat.”

“Finally! I could have died of hunger here!” Rodney grumbled.

“Don’t be ridiculous McKay. It takes months to die of hunger! You’d die of thirst long before that.”

“Don’t be such a smartass.” 

“Of course not. That position’s already taken.” John retorted, and ran out the door before Rodney had a chance to reply.


End file.
